We're Going to Have So Much Fun Together
by SoN1stFan
Summary: What happened the morning Katherine decided to pay newly made vampire Caroline a visit?  Katherine/Caroline - Katheroline Femslash


Caroline wakes up feeling the warm sun filtering through her window onto her side. She open her eyes, remembering she hasn't felt that without pain in days. Sighing, she sits up to face the window, but is startled by someone in her room..

"Elena?" She questions, hoping the girl is her trusted friend.

"Nope. Try again." She says, tilting her head with a smirk.

"Katherine." She says, scared hatred filling her.

Katherine smiles and sits on her bed, Caroline scoots away instantly, looking down, afraid of the woman in front of her.

"Don't be frightened. We're gonna have so much fun together." She says, watching the scared young vampire.

"How did you get in?"

"It's quite easy when I look like your boringly innocent Elena. Everyone invites me right in. Oh, by the way, your mother asked me to tell you that Matt is bringing over your jacket later. Something about you forgetting it in the back of his truck last night." She says uninterested as she studies her nails.

"What do you want?" Caroline asks nervously. She only knows what Damon, Stefan, and Elana have told her of the the vampire that looks like an exact copy of Elena.

She knows she should be afraid, this woman took her human life, and from what she's heard, Katherine can do much worse.

"You're going to help me." Katherine says, reaching forward, ignoring the way Caroline twitches and snaps her eyes shut. She brushes some of Caroline's hair from her face.

"Why would I ever help you?" Caroline snaps before she can think about what she's saying. As soon as the words leave her mouth Katherine has a fist full of her hair gripped tightly, pulling her head back. "Ow ow ow!" Caroline says, wincing in pain.

"Don't toy with me Caroline. You may be a vampire now, but I'm the one who killed you, and I could just as easily do it again. I'm the reason you are what you are. So don't ever think that you're strong enough to go against me. I'm older and stronger than you." She says, smirking down at the blond, her eyes raking over her.

Caroline's eyes wander over to her door, and as if Katherine can read her thoughts she says, "Don't. Let's not forget your mother is human, unlike you now. And although you are fast now, I could snap her neck before you set foot outside of this bed."

"Please-" The blond begs.

"I won't have to as long as you do whatever I want you to do. You don't want to find out what happens if you don't. Got it?" She says, yanking at Caroline's hair.

"OK! Yes!" She shouts, scrunching her face in pain.

Katherine smiles and leans in, running her tongue along Caroline's bottom lip, which quivers beneath her touch. She ends the lick with a peck, and moves back to examine the look on Carolines' face, her grip still tight on her hair. The girl looks at her, panting scared and confused.

"What do you want with me?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Now, your mother is on her way up the steps right now, because you got a little loud. You are going to tell her that you just had a bad dream, and that everything is alright, and if you play it right, everything will be." She says before zooming under Caroline's bed at vampire speed.

The bedroom door opens and her mother is standing there in her full cop uniform.

"What's wrong?" Liz asks, looking at her daughter sitting up in her bed.

"What?" Caroline asks, whipping her head in her mothers direction. "Nothing mom, jeez! Ever heard of knocking?"

"You screamed, I just wanted to make sure everything was ok."

"I'm fine mom, it was just a bad dream. You can go now." She snaps, standing from her bed.

"Where's Elena?" Her mom asks, her eyes scanning the room.

Caroline hesitates for a moment, forgetting that Katherine is supposed to be Elena.

"She's in the bathroom, now go, please." She says, hand on the door, ready to close it.

Liz looks at her daughter, hesitant to leave, but moves, allowing Caroline to close the door. Caroline locks it and turns around to see Katherine standing within an inch from her face, and before she can react, Katherine's hand is over her mouth. She puts her finger to her lips, signaling Caroline to keep quiet.

"_She's still at the door_." Katherine mouths.

Using her vampire hearing, Katherine hears the floorboards creak. Liz is hesitating to leave, but soon she hears foot steps descending then the steps creak. Katherine removes her hand, smirking at Caroline.

"Good girl." She says approvingly. "Perhaps I'll reward you later for such good acting." Katherine says, and the blond looks at her afraid of the type of reward Katherine means.

"But right now we have more important things to discuss. Now, lets get down to business. I obviously can't just parade around during the day with Elena out and about. Not right away at least. I can't have the Salvatore's snooping around trying to figure out my plans. This is where you come in. You will be my eyes and ears, I need you to spy on Stefan, Damon, and especially Elena. You will report back to me at the end of the day, and tell me everything that happened." She says, playing with a tendril of blond hair. "And don't underestimate me Caroline. Just because you don't see me around, it doesn't mean I'm not there watching you, ok?"

Caroline nods and Katherine smiles at her, and takes her hand.

"If you do exactly as I say, exactly when I say it, and I like the outcome, then I might reward you quite a few times." She says, running the back of her hand along Caroline's bare arm. Caroline closes her eyes, feeling uncomfortable at the touch.

"So, Matt dumped you huh?" She asks, pretending to be interested. Caroline nods again. "That sucks." She says, pursing her lips in false sympathy.

Caroline just looks at her, frightened.

"You know, if you're going to be my little spy, you're going to have to talk to me. I'm trying my hardest to be nice to you right now, which isn't as easy as I thought it would be, but I can be mean, if that's what will make you talk." The vampire says with a sadistic smirk as she walks her fingers up Caroline's stomach, causing her breath to hitch. "Would you like that?"

"No. I can talk." Caroline says, shaking her head.

"Ok." Katherine says, stops walking her fingers and instead, hooks them over Caroline's jogging pants. The young vampire gulps before proceeding to talk.

"I did it to protect him." Caroline says, the memory of the breakup still fresh in her mind. "I acted jealous so he would break up with me. I didn't want to, but I don't trust myself to be with him not that I'm a vampire." She says the last word with bite, glaring at Katherine. Katherine just smirks and lets out a chuckle.

"I know sweetie." She says, running her hand through Carolines' hair. "You love him, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do." She says, beginning to tear up. "Thanks for ruining that for me!" She snaps.

"Ooh, you've got a little fire in you, don't you?" She asks enthused and Caroline just rolls her eyes. "You know...I could help you get over him if you want."

"What do you mean?" The young vampire asks, confused.

"Don't be naïve, Caroline." She says, leaning in, kissing her hard.

"Mm!" Caroline groans, moving to put a few feet between them. She covers her mouth, looking at Katherine nervously. "No, you don't have to." Caroline says, her voice quivering. Katherine zooms towards her at vampire speed, enclosing her in her arms and trapping her against the wall.

"Don't be silly Caroline. I want to." She says, staring into her eyes. She leans into the crook of Caroline's neck, running her nose along the young vampires' collar bone. She licks up Caroline's neck to her ear, and the blond girl lets out a gasp. "You'll love it." She whispers into her ear.

Caroline puts her hands on the older vampire's shoulders, trying to push her away. "I don't want-" She's cut off with Katherine's hand at her throat.

"What did I say, Caroline? What. Are. _My_ rules?" She whispers sternly.

Caroline tries to talk, but only a strangled gasp comes out. Katherine sighs and loosens her grip.

"My mother-"

"Is on her way to the police station." She whispers, cutting her off.

Katherine puts her hands at the edge of Caroline's light blue tank top and removes it in one swift motion. Caroline quickly covers her bare chest.

"Katherine, please don't." She begs, her eyes wide.

"By the time I'm done, you'll be begging for more." She says with a smirk before lunging forward.


End file.
